Birthdays
by autumneuphoria
Summary: No one seems to rememember Katara's 18th birthday and she feels that it is her worst. All that changes when a certain Fire Nation ship lands on the icy shores of the South Pole.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of the characters.**

* * *

Birthdays were important to Katara. Not because the celebrant would be smothered with hugs and kisses and lavished with attention and presents; but simply because a birthday was a reminder to everyone else that a person existed. That a person was alive and he wouldn't be going anywhere any time soon; and that he had been born into the world all those years ago, destined for greatness.

And that is why she woke up on Sunday morning with a quesy feeling in the pit of her stomach. Sure she didn't feel any change mentally and physically, but she could feel it stirring deep within her emotionally. Today marked the beginning of a new chapter in her life. Today, she was eighteen; today, she was a year wiser and stronger; today, she was a woman.

She got out of bed in a haste, excited to see who would be equally as excited in welcoming this new change with her. It was rare these days that anything excited her, especially since the adventures of the gAang had finished long ago.

Walking out of her room, GranGran immediately enveloped her in a warm hug, a proud smile tugging at her lips. "Oh, Katara, look how much you've grown all these years!" The old woman was beginning to tear up, the skin around her still-vibrant eyes crinkling with the effort to hold the tears back.

The Master Waterbender laughed. "GranGran, It's only been eighteen years!"

Kanna's eyes shone wisely. "Yes; but today you are a woman, no longer a child."

Her granddaughter smiled sadly. "I stopped being a child a long time ago, Gran."

Kanna scowled. "Oh, hush with that talk this instant! Today is a day of celebration, not of remorse and sad recollections!"

Katara's laugh filled the small hut once more. "Okay, okay. I'm pulling on a smile." she paused to show her pearly whites and pointed to them. "See?"

Kanna chuckled, "I see, child, I see. Happy birthday, my dear."

Katara smiled warmly. "Thanks, GranGran."

* * *

It wasn't that bad of a birthday. She was greeted by a few of her tribal folks and received some letters and presents from the other three nations, but what made her restless was the fact that aside from GranGran and Hakoda, not one of her closest friends had greeted her.

She wasn't looking for the attention. Her main concern was the fact that they didn't remember. Was she really that easy to forget? That this one day of importance to her would easily slip out of the minds of the people she held dear?

She knew that Aang and Toph were occupied by flying around from one place to another trying to restore peace and occasionally preparing for their child's entering of the wolrd; and that Sokka and Suki were busy in the Earth Kingdom with negotiations, treaties, and whatnot. She was most certain that Zuko was more than immersed in being the Fire Lord; but she at least thought-expected-them to greet her, no matter how short or insincere. At least they remembered right?

But no, all she got was the sound of the tundra's eerie silence. She always remembered their birthdays. Always made sure she greeted them personally, even if they were halfway across the world. Why couldn't they remember hers?

* * *

The gaping hold in her chest did not subside by the time the moon claimed domain of the sky. Her birthday was coming to an end and still, none of them had sent her their best wishes. Were they really that forgetful or had something happened to them?

Her pondering was suddenly interruted by the sight of ashes falling softly to the ground, its grey hue a visible contrast to the pale white that surrounded her everywhere. Looking up, she saw a small ship headed their way, its body completely drenched in splatters of red, gold, and black. Fire Nation.

Scrambling to her feet, she raced to the dock to wait for the ship to land. She knew whom it would be carrying. Zuko.

A wide smile graced her solemn features as she saw Iroh waving quite enthusiastically from the deck. "Happy birthday, Lady Katara! Best wishes from the Fire Nation."

The ship finally landed on the Southern Water Tribe's icy shores and the people crowded around to welcome the Dragon of the West and his companions. When Iroh finally got to Katara, her heart was swelling with joy. "Uncle!"

The old man chuckled before giving her a bear hug. "It is good to see you again, Katara. You're looking more and more beautiful each time our paths cross."

Katara blushed at the flattering comment. "Thank you, Uncle." "There is no need for gratitude when it is a fact." he stated wisely before clasping her shoulder.

The celebrant laughed. "I see you're still a flatterer and wise."

The retired general's eyes twinkled in the same manner that GranGran's did. "It is a gift of age. Speaking of gifts, this is for you," he produced a small ornate box that had its sides carved with dragons.

"What is it?" she aksed, staring at it.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" Iroh placed the palm-sized box into her hand and patted her fingers.

She nimbly opened the gift, cautious not to drop it. What laid inside took her breath away. "Uncle, no. I can't possibly take this. This is important to you!"

Iroh laughed before smiling warmly at her, his eyes radiating with the love of a grandfather. "Nonsense, my dear! It's the least I could do after all that you've done for my family. Besides, I think it will be fitting to have you keep it. A beautiful heirloom passed on from one beauty to another."

Katara could still hardly believe he was giving her Lu Ten's mother's necklace. He had showed it to her once when she visited the Palace; and even then, she had already known how valuable it was to Iroh. The pendant was simple. It was a small, coral-colored seashell that reminded her of the rising sun's rays, streaked with snowy white that reminded her of home. A thin golden chain was clasped at the top securely, the gold catching the moonlight from where it lay safely in the velvet interior of the box. It was beautiful.

"Uncle..." her eyes glistened and Iroh smiled softly. "One does not reject a gift for it is simply rude."

The girl laughed. "Oh, Uncle, thank you so much!" she threw her arms around him and he patted her shoulder. "You are most welcome, Lady Katara."

Suddenly, a voice came from behind them. "Do _I_ get a hug too?" Katara immediately broke away from the hug. She knew that voice.

"Zuko!" In a second, she was rushing across the ice and throwing herself at the Fire Lord's waiting arms, making his amused grin melt into a heart-felt one.

Iroh chuckled to himself before shaking his head. "My nephew the moment breaker,"

"He does know how to make an entrance, no?" Kanna's soft voice spoke beside him as she lovingly watched the two friends reconcile.

"Most certainly," Iroh answered his old friend.

"Say, Iroh, you thinking of what I'm thinking?" the old woman turned to him, as they watched the two youngsters messing around in the snow before her granddaughter landed on top of his nephew.

The general turned to her, his golden eyes glistening with the same mischief her cerulean ones did before saying one word together: _grandchildren._

* * *

12/09/12


End file.
